Can A Skeleton Have Sex?
by mr redrum
Summary: Non yaoi and yaoi.nc-17.chopperxbrook in some sort of fluffy way.it's been a while since brook joined with the crew,but somehow he still felt lost.and a little bit of luffyxnami,zoroxsanji,frankyxrobin,usoppxkaya in the background.a one-shot fic.


ONE PIECE**  
**

**TITLE:** CAN A SKELETON HAVE SEX ?.

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum.

**PAIRING:** ChopperxBrook mostly, a little bit of LuffyxNami, ZoroxSanji, FrankyxRobin, and UssopxKaya.

**WARNING: **NC-17 in some sort of fluffy way ( archhh!, I write almost full porn!, I didn't believe I did this. This the first times I did this. Usually it's only implied or a little part of it. If this ZoSan, I'll be to blushed and ended not writing anythings).

**NOTES: **a little fic, dedicate to encourage every authors out there which more talented than me to start writing some porn for our favorite coo…eh, skeleton, I mean. And maybe a little bit spoilers trough the Thriller Bark arc. And also credited went to kakairupowns, for being so great by beta-ing it. Hontou-ni Arigatou Gozaimasu, dude!, have a great easter eggs hunt!, me love you already. Thank you.

He heard them, all right. Almost every single night.

First, he thought they were just being themselves, like during a usual day, and fighting over something stupid. _Youngsters today,_ he frowned in his humble mind. _They're just wasting their time over and over, instead of doing something really useful. Like getting to know their nakama more, maybe, so they can realize that they both actually have similar resolutions, anyway. _Well, maybe they can start to be aware, after they are old and wise like him. As long as they're not too late, indeed.

But then suddenly, he heard his partner in pervert's world moan loudly through the kitchen wall. And for the next few minutes, after figuring out what really happened, he nodded his skull-head in understanding. It looked like his young partner already got over his denial that he didn't want to be put on the same topic as the idiot Swordsman. The Cook said that. If the musician remembered correctly about their little conversation after the battle at Thriller Bark, of course. It's good for them both, to at last have the same resolution to actually do something mutual other than bickering and fighting over nothing. He was truly happy for them. Really.

But, now after a week of lacking sleep, waking up in the middle of the night only to hear another round of the Swordsman and the Cook that went on all through the dawn, he can't really be that happy anymore. Do they really think dead people don't need to sleep either? He sighed while take a sipping of his tea. _This tea is really good,_ he thought, as he took a glance at the happy Cook, who was still busy with the breakfast preparation. Then he realized he really didn't want to break the young Cook's smile. He knew from his own experience with his old crew long ago, that a Cook was a very crucial person among them. They practically give you a life everyday. Now, after being dead for such a long time, he's very aware of that. So, he decided to leave the young blonde with his now new routine activity with the Swordsman in the middle of the night. They're both still young. They really should spend time together more often, before death separated them, just like his old crew. For himself, he settled that he could sleep during the day. Besides, after his shadow being stolen by Gecko Moria for so long, somehow he's not yet adapted to the sunlight anyway.

So, after the breakfast was done, he walked across the grass deck towards the boy's bunkroom. He was going to take a nap for a while until lunch. But as he swung open the door, the sight that greeted him startled him.

"…I'm really sorry! I didn't know you were still busy, Luffy-san!" He screamed after witnessing his new Captain being mauled by their almost naked Navigator on one of the boy's beds. His child-like Captain only chuckled.

"That's okay, Brook. You want Nami's meat too? She said she's bringing me too much…"

A punch from their Navigator's fist went down on their Captain's head.

"Luffy, you're not getting any meat if you dare to do that!"

His Captain frowned at their Navigator's threat, then suddenly turned his widened eyes on Brook.

"Sorry Brook, you're not getting any meat. All mine!" his Captain said in childish tone, happy being the only one who was getting any meat. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"That's okay, Captain." He smiled back, still standing in the room. Didn't move his skull-legs to go outside. Still standing. Still standing. And still standing.

"Well, go NOW, Brook! What you waiting for, anyway?" Nami yelled, starting to lose her patience.

She was really determined to spend more time with her Captain nowadays. She wasn't aware at first when she began to have another feeling, much more than only nakama, for her Captain. Maybe it was right after he saved her life and freed her hometown from Arlong, or maybe it happened after spending some time with him on this crazy journey. She really didn't recall, because with Luffy, everything could be so deceptive most of the time. She herself didn't want to believe her feeling for a while. Not when the person she started to love was an almost naïvely-stupid kid, with his foolish grin and a bottomless pit for a stomach.

But, as time passed on this long journey through the seas, she started to know her Captain well. She began to love his never-give-up personality, from something simple like raiding the kitchen looking for meat, or towards something big like when he fought their enemies over something much larger, like friendship, humanity, or peace. She started to love how his personality changed from a child with his foolishness on an average day, to a man with his indigenous leadership during their fiercest battles. Somehow, along the way, Nami knew Luffy might be the one who was actually destined to be the Pirate King. And being Pirate King, Nami had to admit to herself, must have it's own advantages. Oh, and everyone knows how much Nami loves to take advantage from almost everything so that she can live a wealthy life in the future. That, and of course after being drugged, almost marrying a zombie general against her will, are the one which encourage her the most to be a little bit possessive towards their Captain. And, at the moment, the skeleton still standing in front of her was really delaying her activities with Luffy. She sighed.

"Brook… is there anything else that you need from us?"

Brook's smile widened, " Uhm, …can I see your panties?" he asked, despite the fact that he knew the Navigator already undone her panties before he even came into the boy's bunkroom.

The last thing he knew, he'd been electrocuted all throughout his body by a thunderbolt appearing almost out of nowhere.

He woke from his unconscious state with the one man whose underwear he really didn't want to know about, since the Shipbuilder practically wore his underwear outside, anyway.

"Hey, skull-bro. That was a SUPER shock that you've got there," Franky tried to help the Musician stand on his own feet.

"Yes, indeed."

"What happened anyway, skull-bro?"

"Nothing, I just walking in our Captain during his ceremony to become a part of the adult world, my friend…"

The Cyborg only blinked at that.

"Believe me, it's something that didn't usually happen in the old ways that I knew before… Sure, pirates these days have changed a lot. I felt like I've been dead for years… Wait! I have been dead for years!"

Somehow they both laughed in unison over something that they didn't quite understand. Or maybe just over the similar feeling, that they both indeed represented the elder generations of the fierce Mugiwara Pirates.

Brook then reached for Franky's shoulder, dragging him to walk with the Musician. He liked the man; there were no Cyborgs in his old life. So it was also something new for himself.

"So, let see. You're the Shipbuilder, right? Tell me something, could you help me with one of my problems here? I mean, being The Sunny's builder, you must know all the rooms in this ship, right?"

"Of course, skull-bro! Franky here SUPER knows everything about this baby!" the Cyborg struck a pose.

"Glad to hear that, my friend… Well, I'm sure you maybe already know that lately I've been having difficulty sleeping, because our resident Swordsman and Cook are still trying to bond their understanding…" Brook tried to explain his problems.

The Cyborg laughed at that, "I think we're all having a lack of sleep because of that, skull-bro! They're still young, all right. With all of that stamina… even when I heard from the Long-Nose what they did to their old ship when they weren't getting along, I'm pretty sure I'd choose this rather than having my baby broken just because of their usual bickering…So, what you want me to help with, dude?"

The Musician nodded his skull-head, "Tell me, did you build any rooms that were empty and are located rather far away from the kitchen and the boy's bunkroom? I'd really like to be able to take a nap while the youngsters are still trying to test their stamina…"

Franky's head nodded in understanding, "Well, I have the SUPER perfect room for you, man!... Come-on, follow me…" he walked away towards the back area of The Sunny, with Brook trailing along behind him.

They ended up in a small, rather hidden room that only had one bed and one desk plus the chair. There was no window, so there could be no outdoor lighting either, except for the one and only lamp on the desk.

"You can use this room for now if you like, dude. Nobody knows about this room yet. I made this room only for special occasions, like when I need a place to work without being bothered by our Captain, Doctor-bro or Long-Nose. Or for another special occasion…" The Cyborg explained, almost whispering in his last words.

The Musician didn't care about Franky's explanations. He was too happy, because at last he indeed can take a nap for a while without being bothered. The room was perfect.

"Thank you, my dear fellow. Do you mind if I use the room right now?" he asked, waiting for the Cyborg's permission.

"Of course, skull-bro! ... I'll leave you on your own then. I have to check on something in my workshop, anyway…"

He then leaves the Musician alone, who was meanwhile already resting his tired skeleton body on the bed.

_This is perfect, I could sleep for years in here,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

He is still dreaming about having a lot of parties with his old crew and his old Captain Yorki, that he suddenly felt so missed, because deep down he sometimes felt he didn't yet belong to this new crew of his. Sometimes they felt too young and full of energetic minds and bodies, that were too heavy for his own. In his dream, his old captain smiled back at him.

"_Don't worry, Brook. They're the perfect crew for you, now. I can see that, in heaven here. You're going to find your place among them…"_

His smile widened, assuring the Musician, who smiled back at his Captain. Indeed, he missed him, all right.

Brook was still smiling in his sleep, when suddenly a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and woke him up. The Shipbuilder was standing in front of him, the beautiful Historian at his side. He blinked, before he remembered he didn't have any eyes to blink. What time was it? How long he had been asleep, anyway? He felt like he wanted to go back to his dream. In there, they were still having this huge party with him playing the piano all the while.

"Oi, skull-bro. I'm sorry, man, but can I have the room? I really need to use this bed right now…" Franky's voice brought him back to reality.

He silent for a second, shifting his gaze from the Cyborg to the Historian, who's still smiling one of her mysterious smiles. His mind slowly begins to work. Ah, of course. So this is _the another special occasion_ for his fellow Shipbuilder. He nodded in understanding.

"…Dude? You okay?" Franky asked.

"I think our Musician-san is still dealing with the fact that we're both in here together alone without the rest of the crew in the middle of the night, so must be planning something special to do, Shipbuilder-san…" The woman voiced his thoughts. Again he became amazed by the Historian. Is she a mind reader, too?

Franky's face, meanwhile, turned slightly red in color.

Ah, well. Maybe it's time he got up from his nap, anyway. So, he got up and walks towards the door. He stopped in front of the Historian, who was looking back at him with curiosity in her eyes. _She is very beautiful,_ he thought. The Cyborg really got lucky to get the chance to hold such a beauty.

"…Uhm, …can I see your panties?" he asked suddenly.

"Dude!!" The Shipbuilder shouts at him. He only laughed like mad, dancing around while leaving the room.

"Relax, my fellow. I was only joking here. Don't you know, that a skeleton also can do jokes?" His voice trailed off after his exit. The door shut closed in his face.

He sighed, and then walked his skull-legs back to the main deck. He startled upon noticing that from inside the kitchen, of which the door was also closed, he could hear, indeed, quite a bit of moaning. And what's looked like their dining table shrieking from the inside. It looked like the Swordsman and the Cook got rough in there, and in the future, the Shipbuilder might have second thoughts considering the fact that they both still broke his furniture during their mutual resolution. _Are they really planning on going at it every night? _He mused. The Shipbuilder was right; they sure had a ton of stamina…

"What you're doing in here, Brook?" a little voice stopped him from his own wandering mind. He looked back to his left; to the little reindeer Doctor who had his small hands on the Musician's black pant leg. He smiled. He also liked the child here.

"Nothing, Chopper-kun. Just enjoying the peaceful sounds of the night, I guess..."

Suddenly there was a loud chorus of curses, and another of moans, definitely from their blonde Cook.

The little Doctor frowned towards the kitchen door.

"Ehm… Brook? I don't think you can enjoy the peace here…"

The Musician only chuckled at the comment.

"Well, I think you're right, my dear little friend. Let's see… can I join you in the crow's nest? I mean, you're still on your night watch duty, am I right?" He asked.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind the company. The crow' nest can sometimes be scary at night… Zoro used to accompany me during my watch, but lately he's been busy with Sanji. And I love them both, so I really don't want to bothered them… I just wish they would come to me when they need lube, instead of using any of Sanji's cooking wine. I have a large medical supply for these kinds of situations, you know. I guess they just too shy to ask me…" The small Doctor said.

The Musician didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Oh… ehm. Well, I think you're a very good kid, Chopper-kun. You understand your nakama very well, indeed." He said at last.

"Archhh!... That doesn't make me happy, you fool!" Again, Chopper danced happily.

Chopper then took Brook's hand, and pulled him to walk with the reindeer towards the crow's nest.

The night air was warm enough tonight. In their new crow's nest was surrounded by walls, and has a very sturdy domed roof. The Musician sat down on the soft sofa, playing his violin, sing along with the little Doctor.

"_On a night like this, I think about my nakama from a long time ago_

_On a night like this, my heart admits that I miss them so_

_But I'm aware, that I don't have a heart already_

_I guess this really happened in my dreams only_

_Because only in the night like this, I truly feel like my senses are still five _

_Because only in the night like this, my skull feels warm like I was still alive_

_Because only in the night like this…"_

He stopped singing. The little Doctor stared at him with star-filled eyes.

"Wow! That was good, Brook! I didn't know you could sing like that. Did you just arrange all of that? Franky used to sing songs that he arranged by himself, but they're always full of words that I don't understand…" Chopper said in a tone that indicated he'd already found his new hero, next to the Sharpshooter.

"Thank you, my dear little fellow, that's very kind of you." Brook smiled his best smile towards the little kid.

Chopper was silent. His face suddenly went dark.

"What's going on, my little friend?" Brook asked. Worried over the sudden change in the Doctor's behavior.

The little reindeer only sighed. "Nothing. I just wish you wouldn't call me 'a little kid' or 'little fellow' anymore. People are always calling me that. I don't like that. I mean, I've been in tough fights, and fight like a human being in the battles, but even my wanted posters said that I'm only the crew's pet. I'm Luffy's nakama too, you know!" He was almost crying in his hopeless state.

The Musician nodded in understanding. Yes, that was right. Sometimes their crew could be so protective towards their resident Doctor. And he absolutely understands that too. The reindeer was one of the cutest creatures that he ever seen in his entire life, including after he died. The two girls on board adore him. The boys play like big brothers with him. He was always being so childish and naïve, but also always give it his all when he fought.

Actually, the Musician noticed that almost all of Luffy's crewmembers were still naïve kids (even the Shipbuilder and the Historian), despite their incredible power. They still kept their pure minds, which most people these days saw as just an act of stupidity. But, as he knew well, the world would soon start to change. Maybe their stupidity was all they needed. After seeing how the both the Swordsman and the Cook were ready to give their lives to save their Captain, he knew Luffy was really the one they all needed to lead this new era of pirates. How easy everything would be, if people started to think like their Captain. But, as the world was full of evil minds, it was a good thing that Luffy's nakama were always guarding their Captain. And a good thing too, that now their beautiful Navigator was settled at Luffy's side. The Musician could see that this tough girl was very good when they had to confront evil-minded people. So she can guard Luffy from the next dangerous places. Maybe practically because she's sometimes can be very evil as well. He remembered that the first moment he stepped on The Sunny's grass deck, all she said was that everyone on board owed her money, and now, because the Musician had officially joined their crew, it only meant that he now owed her money too.

"I just wish they treated me like an adult too…" The reindeer's voice pulled him from his train of thought. His little fellow sure did look rather sad.

He sighed and then patted the Doctor's pink hat, trying to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Chopper-kun. I'm sure they only do that because they love you."

"But I'm not a kid anymore. I can do what they can do, too," Chopper insisted.

He chuckled at that. "Of course you can".

But then he became curious over something.

"Chopper-kun, how old are you really? Seven? Nine?" He asked.

The reindeer's eyes widened in anger, "I'm almost sixteen, bastard!"

Now it's the Musician's eyes that widen.

"Really?! You're actually almost sixteen?" he asked again in disbelief.

Chopper crossed his hands in front his fur chest, trying to look mature.

"YES! …I AM ALMOST SIXTEEN! So I can do WHATEVER I WANT here."

The Musician almost laughed out loud at that. Indeed, still a child.

"So tell me Chopper-kun, what exactly do you want to do?" he teased the little Doctor.

Suddenly, the little reindeer's face went slightly pink, almost as pink as his hat. Very cute.

"…Uhm… I want… I want to try to kiss someone…" the Doctor's voice was quiet. Very cute, indeed.

He nodded his skull-head in understanding.

"Well, of course. It's about the right age for it, anyway… So tell me again Chopper-kun, is there anyone, let say, on this ships that you want to try to kiss, right now?"

Chopper frowned at the question. Then shook his head.

"No, I didn't… well, maybe Luffy… but he always with Nami, lately. And Nami can be scary sometimes. I want to try to kiss Robin too, but she is always with Franky, lately… and I really didn't want to kiss Franky…"

"How about Usopp-san, Sanji-san and Zoro-san?" Brook asked, full of curiosity now.

Chopper shook his head again. "No. Usopp told me before that he has this beautiful princess that is awaiting him in his hometown… while Zoro and Sanji, they were like parents to me… and even though I always say that smoking is bad for his health, Sanji never listens, so I know his mouth would smell like tobacco. Although his body smells like fragrant and spices, or sometimes it just smells like Zoro's mouth… I wonder why Zoro likes to kiss him so much?"

The Musician went silent. He knew from the rest of the crew that the reindeer's blue nose was powerful enough when it came to smelling something. But he didn't suspect that the nose could smell something so precise like that.

"Uhm, well that was great, Chopper-kun. So, I guess there's no one in the crew available enough for you to kiss, huh?"

Chopper looked back at him. His brow was twitching, and his eyes were observing the Musician intently.

"Actually, no Brook. There is someone that I can try to kiss on this ship, after all…" The Doctor answered him.

"Oh really? May I know who the lucky one is here?"

"Yes of course, … it's you, Brook!" The reindeer's smile widened.

He was startled for a moment after hearing that, then coughed a lot, which made the Doctor instinctively pat him on the back.

"You okay, Brook?!... We need a doctor here!... Oh… I'm the Doctor!..."

For a moment, the Musician tried to calm down the panicky young Doctor by assuring him that he was all right. After Chopper calmed down, he glowered at the reindeer's face. Taking a little time to think over the fact that their resident Doctor wants to kiss him. Him; a skeleton that had never been kissed throughout his entire life. Yeah, of course he had kissed some girls, but that was decades ago, when he still alive. And none of them were special, because at the time he practically gave his heart mostly to his old Captain and his old crew. So this would be a big chance to re-collect the feeling of kissing someone who's actually still alive. He reached for the Doctor's little body, lifting him up and then seating him in his lap. The reindeer's eyes stared at him in confusion. He only chuckled.

"So… I'm the one that you want to try to kiss, huh?" he asked then.

Chopper's face went slightly pink again. "Uhm, if you don't mind, of course…"

"Hm… I will say this: I'd be stupid if I didn't give a chance for something so alive like that to happen…" Brook's skull-head bent low, leaning his face closer to the little Doctor's.

"So… alive?" Chopper's eyes widened.

"Yes… don't you know, Chopper-kun? Sometimes you can feel so alive when you gain closer contact to people around you, because it makes you more aware of your own existence…"

His skull-lips were almost touching the reindeer's now.

"Really? ... I didn't know that..." The Musician's supposedly intensive gaze hypnotized Chopper. Brook's afro-hair tickled his blue nose, and the Doctor let it go, when suddenly he felt very cold skull-lips brushing his pink ones. The little reindeer gasped, trying to adapt to the shivers that suddenly ran through his little body. Once, he tried to kiss the snowman statue in his hometown, and this definitely felt much colder than that.

They kissed for a moment.

Then Chopper broke the kiss. Shivering hard.

"It's COLD! Brook, you felt like COLD!" He begun to panic again.

The Musician only smiled a little, giving the old, yet new sensation of, indeed, a sense of warmth running through his old skull-body.

"Don't worry, Chopper-kun. It's how it's feels when you're dead. It feels cold." He tried to reassure the little Doctor.

Chopper went silent.

"Brook… do you always feels cold like that everyday?" suddenly he asked.

"Well, yes. Why did you ask?"

"Uhm, nothing… It's just that… Can I cure it for you? Can I make it warm for you? ... I'm a Doctor after all…"

At first, the Musician really didn't know how to answer that innocent-but-somehow-perverted-in-a-weird-kind-of-way question.

"Well, it might help if you gave me your body heat." He really meant that only as a joke.

But the Doctor suddenly hugged his skull-chest.

"I CAN DO THAT! I know what we should do! ... LET'S HAVE SEX!"

The Musician almost choked on that.

"What? NO, Chopper-kun! … That's not what I meant…"

"…But why? It really can transfer body heat, you know…" Chopper's eyes somehow pulled the Musician deep down into their depths.

Oh, how much it tempted him… Well, it's not like he's going to hurt the kid, anyway. Not when he was aware enough that his body only consisted of bone. He doesn't have his most important organ, anymore. Another sucky fact when you're dead and changed into a skeleton for a couple decades. So, if Chopper insisted on doing it… well, it's the kid who'd have to be the dominant one. Besides, he's the Doctor, here. And a good one, too. It's the Musician's job as one of his patients on board, to obey the Doctor's orders for the good of his own health. His perverted mind began to take over.

"…Well, if you insist, then… OKAY!" he twirled around on his skull-feet.

"REALLY? ...YAY! Okay, let's do it! We need cure you already!" Chopper followed him, also dancing on his toes.

So, they settled again on the soft sofa in the crow's nest, and starting to replay the kissing session. And after a while, Chopper undid his red-shorts, then switched to his Heavy Point form.

"Once, I read in a medical book that it's much easier for me to handle this kind of position if I change myself like this…" The little Doctor was blushing deeply by now.

Brook only chuckled. He'd also removed his pants, while still wearing his black suit. Then he reached for the kid's most vital organ to prepare him.

The Doctor's face went beet red, and the Musician couldn't help himself and continued chuckling.

Once he felt the reindeer was ready, he directed the Doctor's organ to the side between his bones where his stomach used to be.

"Just rub it off between my two bones there…" he said. He already felt that this was good for him too, the fluffy fur of the reindeer warming him up through his skull-body until the last of his bones were warm.

Chopper only nodded, obeying the Musician as he did so. He felt really proud of himself, that at last he also will become one of the adult members of the fierce Mugiwara Pirates. And this thing he did with his patient, it really felt good for him. He really should have paid much more attention to Doctorine's explanations about sex during his medical lessons with her. After all, routine sex was the only reason Doctorine could manage her ageless body, anyway.

Then, after a moment of peace and one last rub, Chopper came, spraying his seed all over the Musician's skulls.

_YAY, I'M AN ADULT, NOW!_ He happily thought as he laid down to sleep on Brook's skull-chest, and changed back to his normal little size.

Then Chopper took a good look at the skeleton face in front of him, before saying:

"You know, Brook… you actually didn't look scary at all. I don't know why I was so scared of you when we first met… I'm sorry…" His face went pink again.

Brook only chuckled again, and then patted the little Doctor's pink hat.

And as they cuddled together in the dark of the crow nest, he guessed his previous dreams were actually good signs for his situation right now.

Because being allowed to feel all of these warm sensations again because of this little nakama of his, the Musician thinks if he weren't already dead, he would have died happily, because today he found his place in this new crew of his. Today he just taught his best lessons to bring a little boy to his first mature point in life as a man. He sighed with satisfaction into the fluffy fur on his chest, also starting to drift to sleep just like the little Doctor, who was already asleep with his cutest smile on because he found his new hero.

_Hmmm, maybe being the oldest can be a good thing, too… _

OMAKE

Usopp had been having non-stop nightmares, lately. Suddenly all his nakama had become vampires. No, he knew that didn't really happen; it was just that they were all starting to prefer to stay inside while the sun was shining on the grassy deck of Sunny instead of coming out and enjoying the weather. He also knew very well what exactly his nakama were doing inside the rooms. He just wished they didn't do it so often. Instead of playing with him like always, Luffy was now locked up with Nami inside the boy's bunkroom. What, are they really starting to make babies in there? Then Franky sometimes went missing with Robin for hours. Where were they, anyway? He was really sure he knew almost all the rooms in their new ship. But, the worst of them all were Zoro and Sanji. If they were still in their old ship, Usopp was pretty sure, he would have died from a heart attack by now. They became ten times rougher when they went at it than their usual bickering. He could hear all the crashes that happened in there. He can gladly admit that it's a good thing that their old ship rests in peace beneath the deep blue ocean. He wouldn't be able to stand being alive if she was still with them all and had to survive through all this crashing. The kitchen was now officially their love nest. Thank God they didn't do it while they all having their meal in there. And it was also a good thing that their Cook had a perfectionist personality. That way, the kitchen was always sanitary. But still…

Usopp sighed in defeat. Yes, he knew all of his nakama were doing all they could to spend time with their loved ones. Besides, after meeting their newest member, they all became aware that death could happen anytime. Especially since they all joined the Mugiwara Pirates; all they did was involve themselves in war on every island they docked at.

Speaking about their newest resident, he can't stop thinking that he missed his reindeer friend's faces when the little Doctor stared at him with his starry eyes, idolizing him every time he finished one of his famous 'brave warrior of the sea' stories.

He can't stand the fact that now the Doctor's starry gaze was pointed to their newest resident, the Musician. Chopper practically danced in happiness when Brook sung him a new soneta. And suddenly, just like the others, they both now hung out more often in the crow nest, locked up. He really doesn't want to start thinking about what kind of education the Musician is giving to their little innocent Doctor, with Brook being so old and so much more experienced.

Again, Usopp sighed in defeat. Yes, they're all having their times with their loved ones, all right. Now, thinking about one special girl that he left at home, he just wished he could do that too. _Kaya, I miss you. I wish you were here with me_…


End file.
